Black Exorcist
by AveryScarlet
Summary: (STORY HAS BEEN OFFICIALLY RELEASED) Even demons need to be protected... even from their own kind... How will the son of Satan react when his demon father sends up his only loyal slave to serve him. Will he accept her? Or will he reject her?


**This will be a short, so please comment on what you think of this idea and if there's enough positive reviews I'll post the official storyline of this fanfic! Oh and for those who have been keeping up with the manga, I did not know okay? I was surprised someone/something else using this ability. I just went back to reading the manga (since it takes about a more or two to update) and I was surprised a certain pervert could use it too… I just wanted to say this in advance so I won't read any reviews about that one detail. Anyway, happy halloween guys!**

* * *

 **Black Exorcist**

Loud sounds of clashing metal echoed in the dark night air, flames of both black and blue danced all over the forest. Rin grits his teeth as he pushes against his enemy with all his might. Behind his back, a girl covered in black rushes to Rin's aid, jumps over him and slashes downwards at the demon. Once the demon falls down to the ground, the girl stands protectively in front of the boy with her katana aimed straight at the other remaining demons. "Rin-sama! Please retreat back to the camp! I'll hold them back for as long as I can!" she yells as she sends a large wave of black flames at the charging demon.

"No! I'm not leaving you! You can't take them all by yourself!" Rin objects. She charges right past him with her blade aimed right at the spot where more demons began to spawn from the dark hole in the ground. The girl stands her ground and holds blade up in the air.

"It's my duty as your servant to protect you! I live to fight for you! My very existence is meant to protect only you, my master... my friend! I will never allow any human or demon to hurt you and your friends... for you see I am your blade... I am the extension of your soul... I am your strength... I am your shield! So let me protect for you! Allow me to risky my life and be the one to fight for you!"

She holds her weapon in a samurai like stance, and with one step forward she leaps towards the largest demon of them all. As soon as she goes right past the demon with the swing of her blade, the girl stays in place while the demon behind her back bursts into black flames.

OP: Re;make - One Ok Rock

Few Days Earlier

"What's Satan even doing...? All he does is laze around doing nothing!"

A single ring was made in the distance as a certain pair of blue orbs open in the dark shadows behind the unsuspecting demons.

"Yeah! While we're up there trying to open the doors, all he does is sit around with his stupid lackie at his side! We're dying over there! Those humans keep cutting us down!"

In that instant, a blade covered in black flames slashes at them faster than the speed of light. As their bodies fell to the ground with their heads flying off, a girl covered in black straightens herself swipes her blade to remove the remaining blood off as the bodies burst into black flames. **"You seem agitated... does Assiah take your interests again?"** Satan questions the girl as he appears before his as a ball of blue fire. She immediately goes on her knees and confesses, "Forgive me Satan-sama! I know it's against the rules for a slave to think of something other than my lord... but I've never crossed the gate like other demons. So I never truly encountered a human before."

 **"What do you mean by truly?"** Satan questions her further, interested on what she has to say next. "I saw one by accident when you crossed over the Gehenna gate," she bows her head in shame, "but it was only because I heard his lordship in pain on the other side and turned to face the opened gate! I know I was forbidden to look... so I can understand why you plan to toss me away." He hums at this. The girl in black firmly held her blade up for him to take. "But please let me say this before you retire me of my services- it was interesting to see another half human."

Satan silently watches the girl as she stayed in place. Finally, he answers, **"You have been my most loyal servant ever since you were a child. After you creator abandoned you, I bought you while others wouldn't. A demon with blood such as yourself has so much potential inside you, it is an absolute waste to use such talents as a slave."** She felt the blade being taken from her. **"That is why I think it is time to pass you onto a new master. One that shall need you more than I."** Much to her surprise, the weapon that was given to her by Satan himself that has acted as her collar to represent who she belongs to, is destroyed into nothing by his blue flames.

"I have one last request to ask of you." She lifts her head up, obediently awaiting for her final orders. "Anything for you… Satan-sama."

TRUE CROSS ACADEMY CONFIDENTIAL

Username Samael  
Password *************

ACCESS GRANTED

Name: Unknown  
Other name: Black demon  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Possibly female  
Abilities: Black Fire, can also switch to flames similar to Satan's at will  
Origins: Unknown  
Current Goal: Kill the-

ERROR

FILE CORRUPTED

VIRUS DETECTED

The screen turns pink and an 8bit model of Mephisto appears.

"Ora ora~ I see another soul is getting a little too confident in searching for our little package. But you shouldn't fret about this one. It'll be coming very soon... much sooner than you think."

In a certain underground abandoned subway station, Mephisto lifts his arm up to look down at his Doki Doki Heart watch (A/N: I just made up any freakin random name that popped into my head! If there really is an anime show or manga with this title…. I did not know it exists!) in boredom as he continues to wait in place. "It should be here by now... Ah! There it is!"

||Hinohara Forest||

Yukio Okumura, middle class exorcist of true cross academy, climbed up the shallow grass steps as he glared down at the small hand drawn map in his hand. "It should be here…" Yukio glanced around the abandoned area once he had reached the top of the slope. "I'll just make this quick..." he mutters to himself as he brought out the bottles Mephisto handed over to him beforehand. Strangely, the mission was simply to exorcise this small area and rid only one simple demon if it appears during the exorcism. "If it was only that simple… Mephisto wouldn't ask for a middle class exorcist unless it was something serious."

There was a sound of rustling coming from the bushes on the right. Yukio quickly drew out both guns and waited until- "Yo Yukio!" Rin pops out of the bushes only to trip and fall flat on his face. Relieved at first, Yukio didn't waste time to scold his older brother, "Nii-san! What are you doing here? This is no time to be messing around! This is an important meant only for exorcists, not exwires!" Rin dusts himself off as he complains, "It's not like I had a choice! Mephisto forced me to follow after you left! You know how hard it is to go around Tokyo looking for this place?"

This was something Yukio can't get mad about now, especially if it's Mephisto himself in the picture. "Fine… what is it he sent you for?" questions Yukio as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed that he wasn't informed of any of this first hand. "Ah right that! Um… Mephisto wanted to give you a letter…" Rin digs into his pockets for a few seconds then rips out a pink envelope from his pocket which oddly had a strange smell on it. This sent shivers down his spine and made Rin quickly hand over the envelope to Yukio.

As Rin waits for Yukio, who was taking his time in reading every word written in the letter, he couldn't help but smell the perfume again. He found it both repulsive, but at the same time addictive. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Yukio's eyes widen as he brings the letter closer to his face when he read the last sentence, utterly shocked at what Mephisto wanted them to do. "Crap… Nii-san burn this letter now!" Yukio orders as he shoves it back to his brother. "Eh? Why?" Rin asks, trying to keep himself from shoving the paper in his face at the strong smell.

Yukio pushes Rin to reach over to his unsheathe Kurikara as he instructs, "That letter is doused with a perfume no demon can resist! It's meant to attract the demon straight at us! Burn it now before the target finds us!" "Isn't that the mission!?" Yukio successfully pulls Kurikara out from behind Rin's back, burning the letter into ashes as blue flames burst out all over Rin.

 **Me: *slides in* Okay let me explain! Since sometimes people compare demons to cats, there are traits that are sometimes similar between the two depending on what story. For example *points out on the white board* both are described to sometimes have slits in their eyes! So the smell coming from the letter is like a catnip version for demons! Humans either can't smell it or just find it repulsive, but demons can and they find it very addicting. In Rin's case- *flips the board around* he's only half demon. So both his human and demon side can smell it. His human part hates it, but the demon loves it! *bows* Now! On with the story!**

But it was too late. In one second after the letter was burnt to a crisp, a black figure charges at the two. Rin pushes Yukio away from in time and dodges as the figure draws out its sword, nearly slashes at the two if it wasn't for rin. The brothers slide on the ground away from each other. The figure wore a black cloak, shorter and much thinner than they thought it would be. It lifts a hand up and aims its sword at Rin. He blinks and the demon was gone, only for it to appear by his side and slash at it. Rin dodges away in time to see a streak of black flames dancing in the air.

"What the-" he couldn't finish as the demon already started to charge at him again. He leans backwards as far as he could as the blade nearly cuts strands of his hair off. Kicking it in the gut, he rolls away just as the demon turns the sword around to point it right at his chest. "Nii-san! Catch!" Yukio attempts to toss Kurikara at his twin, but before the other could catch it, the demon catches it right before the owner could get it back. With both blades in hand, the demon connects both swords together by their handles and melts them together. Both brothers gawk at this.

Kurikara continued to blaze in Rin's blue flames as the other had its black flames. "Both flames working together..? How is that possible..?" Rin mutters in shock. The demon spins the weapon around again, sending two separate waves of blue and black fire at Rin specifically. Barley able to dodge the flames, Rin slides back only for the demon to secretly appear behind him, grabbing his long black tail roughly. "Gahh!" It starts to swing him around and sends Rin flying up in the air, disappearing in black flames as Yukio starts to shoot at the demon. Yukio fires up in the air again as the demon appears above Rin and kicks him in the gut.

"Nii-san!" Yukio calls out after the two crash back down to the ground. The dust clears to reveal the demon standing on Rin with one foot as he laid on the ground stiff, his breath hitched as it aims Kurikara at him. Rin stares straight into its glowing blue eyes from under its hood. Right before it could jab him, a bullet hits it on the shoulder. It turns around only for more bullets to hit it, causing the demon to step off of Rin and back away from the barrage of bullets coming at it. Rin stands up and coughs as Yukio rushes to his side, still shooting at the demon every time it moves towards them.

"That guy… what kind of demon is that?" Rin asks his brother, spitting a bit of blood to the side and wipes his mouth with his arm. "I don't know myself. But what Mephisto wrote in his letter that this is no ordinary demon. It's-" he was interrupted as the demon quickly recovers and spins its dual blade around, shielding itself from the bullets. Two bullets hit Yukio in the process, one straight through his right shoulder and the other slightly grazing his left leg. Yukio almost falls to the ground but Rin catches him and helps him up. The two brothers stare at each other. Rin grins at his brother and looks straight at the demon.

Caught off guard, Yukio tightens his grip on the gun reloads, this time aiming for the center. He finishing his sentence, "-a demon sent by Satan!" "Satan!?" Rin repeats as the bullet hits the center, hitting the demon's fingers in the process. The demon lets it go and allows it to fly towards the brothers instead. Rin jumps and screams as the sword stabs the ground an inch away from his foot.

"I don't know remember much, but I remember the rumors of a demon covered in all black that works for Satan himself. It kills when instructed and protects him. It goes by one name, and that is- the black spawn from hell!"

Rin picks up the dual blade and splits them apart, tossing the sword with black flames and held Kurikara tightly. "The Black Demon… how interesting…" This made Rin smirk as the demon stands its ground, awaiting for either brother to make their move. Rin kicks the swords away and gets ready to fight. Then, with one step forward, Rin charges at the demon as it steps back and dashes away. Yukio tries to aim at the demon as it dodges each and every one of Rin's attacks but gives as their movements were too quick to follow. For the first time ever, he's unable to follow the fast movement of a demon.

'Just how strong is this thing…?' Yukio thought as his eyes wander around in search of a way to slow it down. The demon rolls on the ground as Rin tries again to slash at it. When it stood up, Rin backs away when it sees it holding its swords up at him. The demon jumps in the air and slashes downwards at Rin. He blocks it but the force was so strong, he could feel himself slowly sinking to the ground. "Oi Yukio! A little help over here! I don't know how much… I can keep up!" This was a first also for Rin- he never knew there would be any demon as small as this one to fight as hard as this one until now.

Yukio unconsciously put his hand in his pocket without thinking. When he felt two bottles inside, his eyes widen and brings them out after remembering this was meant for the mission specifically from the start.

 _"Now be careful with this! If you mindlessly combine the two they'll explode! The red is the phoenix tears and the blue is the blood of an ice serpent! That are very hard to get a hand on now with all the exorcising you humans are doing. Use the blue to freeze the demon and the red to melt her when she's frozen. I can't say a 100% it'll kill her, but it will be enough to keep her from moving around."_

'Hold on… her…? That thing's…' Yukio slowly gazes away from the bottle and looks up at the cloaked demon. 'A girl..!?' Rin shoves the demon back hard and upper slashes it. The demon flies in midair at the hit. Instead of getting hurt, the middle part of the cloak rips open to reveal the clothing of the demon. It flips around in the air and lands on its feet. Rin and Yukio gap in shock. It was indeed a girl. Her hood falls back to allow her long black hair to fall down. She wore a black bikini top, very short shorts, and nearly worn out black boots. Everything she wore was black.

Rin couldn't stop staring at her large blue eyes, completely entranced with how bright they were. "Snap out of it Nii-san!" Yukio calls out and aims his gun at her. The bullets that hit her earlier slowly started to come out of her body. Black fire forcing them out of her flesh and sealing her skin shut, healing most parts of her body. She rips her coat off, surprising Rin even more when he saw hope pale she was. He shook his head and tried to concentrate, 'Focus Rin! That's not a girl… it's a demon in the shape of one!' She recovers quickly and charges at Rin at full speed.

"Nii-san step away now!" Rin doesn't question his twin and steps to the side, catching the girl off guard and Yukio throws a bottle full of blue liquid at her and shoots it. The contents spill on her and incases her in ice all over her body. "Take this," Yukio tosses the red liquid to Rin. He catches, opening his hand and glances over at the demon. He walks up to it slowly, keeping his guard up in case it escapes. He pours the bottle on her hands and watch as the ice starts to melt away, her skin slight turning red in the process. Once the ice was melted up to the upper part of her body, she drops her black and weakly falls on her knees.

She spots her sword and reaches over for it only for Rin to step on it and point the tip of his sword at her. "Give it up… you lost…" The girl tightens her fist then relaxes and stands up. Void of any emotion in her eyes, she suddenly bows at them and said, "I accept my lost… master…" "M-MASTER!?"

||Mephisto's office||

The girl quietly sat on the floor on her knee's with a blank stare as Rin slams his hands on Mephisto's desk. "What's the big deal here!? Who is this girl and why is she calling us master!?" Mephisto yawns and answers, "You both sure took your time to get here." It was around 1 in the morning by the time the brothers arrived back to True Cross academy. Even demons need their sleep. "That's not the point here! Why the heck is this demon calling us master and why is she still following us?" Rin demands. Yukio puts a hand over his shoulder to stop him, "Calm down already! Sir Pheles, please explain to us what's going on."

Mephisto sighs and snaps his finders, changing from his pajamas to his usual attire in a puff of smoke. He immediately starts to smile at the two, "Now then! You must pay attention! This is a very special occasion for all of us, especially for the both of you~" "Hah?" Mephisto stands up from his seat and creepily walks over in between the two, peering really close into Rin's face- who cringed at the weird closeness- then to Yukio. "Hm..." Mephisto looks over at the girl to ask, "Slave-chan~ Which of these boys is you master?"

She sat there silently, then, like a computer, she answers, "... It is indecisive at the moment Samael-san. Both became victors at the claiming test." "Claiming test? What's that?" Rin questions the two demons, slightly feeling uncomfortable at the answer he'll get. "I'm glad you asked!" As if he was the perfect expert to ask about, Mephisto brings out his staff and wave it a bit in the air. In a puff of smoke two bracelets appeared in the air and landed in Mephisto's hands. "I'd request you wear those before I explain to you what will happen at this point. I have a feeling you both won't... enjoy what will happen after this~"

Once they put the bracelets on, they were shocked to see an eye open up and two fangs appear. (Me: Uh warning... do not picture this in your minds. O_O|||) The bracelet screeches and the two fangs pierces their flesh. They both cry out in pain but were surprised that they weren't bleeding, more or less dying since it clearly pierced their aorta. "Interesting~ It seems both of you have the potential... But one of you will make history if chosen... oh what to do," Mephisto smiles in amusement at their shocked reactions. "Then I shall start explaining to you first what our little friend here is!"

He then points his cane at the girl. "As you both know there are low and high class demons, but what you don't know is that there is a certain class which only few exorcists know about. I think even you know what I'm talking about Okumura-kun~" Yukio gives a short gaps, glaring down at the floor then at the demon girl. "Demon slaves..." he mutters. Mephisto nods in approval and continues, "Correct!" Yukio counters this, "But Sir Pheles! Isn't it that all demon slaves were exterminated years ago? A team of exorcists were sent to all of the camps that were breeding and training demon slaves!"

"Yes it is true that exorcists were sent out for such purposes, but it was lie that all of them were exterminated. There are many demon slaves that were bought before the extermination. This young little lady is proof that there are still demon slaves that exist even though most of them were wiped out." Rin thinks hard on this then asks, completely confused at what they were talking about. "Um... I don't really get it... what are demon slaves exactly?"

"A demon slave, my friend, are servants of higher classes that are either bought or claimed. These slaves are very loyal to their masters and will fight in the place of their master if they are in danger. They do not fear death, they do not feel anything at all. Most especially, they do not lie. Demon slaves do not eat, sleep, or express any form of emotion. Doing so will force them to 'retire'... hehehe... their duties as a slave. Demon slaves are bred fighters who were sold into slavery when their creator abandons them to rot. And in order to keep good blood from going to waste, my father came up with the idea of creating these slaves out of boredom to see to it that these demons are trained to risk their lives for the rest of their lifetime until 'retirement' or killed in the line of duty. You can say that these demon slaves are living dolls- dolls that are extremely dangerous if let loose."

Rin and Yukio glance over at the girl, who continued to bb silently sit in place and stare straight at the wall. "Wait a minute these! You said they can retire right?" Rin asks. Mephisto nods, making Rin bluntly suggests, "Then how about I retire her then! I'm her master now so I can retire here, right?" Mephisto bursts out laughing at this, "Son of Satan... as a half demon you do not know what it means to retire a demon slave just yet... and besides, neither one of you is her true master yet. So until it is decided who, out of the two of you, shall own her- she will serve the both of you for now until one of those bracelets falls off. If it does, that means the one with the bracelet kept on is her new Master."

They both look at the demon bracelets, Rin shivering in fear at what those fangs are doing to him. "I don't mean to trouble you any further with this... but what exactly keeps a demon slave alive if they don't eat?"

 **Me: Warning! This piece of information is not meant for younger audiences under 12! If you have a younger sibling reading this with you, do not explain to them what it means! And to you perverts out there... -_- No there will be no lemon of this happening in the future.**

This only makes Mephisto laugh even harder, forcing him to turn around to calm himself down. "Ahem~ Yes demon slaves do not eat food, but they feed off the energy of their master." "Eh...?" Yukio and Rin jaw drop at this. A large (perverted) grin forms on the demon's mouth as he told them both with an amused gleam in his eyes, "Both male and female, there are two holes you can insert it in. Well three with the females... I do not know if this applies to humans so a halfing might have an advantage here in having all the pleasure to himself~"

It took only mere seconds for the two to realize what he meant. Yukio slightly blushes at this while Rin turns completely red and starts to picture it. _"Rin-sama... more please... it feels so good inside my body..."_

 **Me: *falls off the chair laughing* Oh god... why!? Why did my teenage mind come up with this shit now! Hahahaha...! XD I know Yukio wouldn't really react to this, but c'mon! You and I can agree that any boy would blush at something like this!**

Yukio slaps the back of Rin's head when he sees his twin smiling the same way Mephisto is. "Nii-san remember... we're still minors..." "Then it's settled! Until it is decided, she will serve the both of you till one of those bracelets fall off!" Mephisto declares. There was nothing either of them could do at this point. Not only were they tricked into putting the bracelets on, but they were also tricked into fighting against the demon girl without even realizing what Mephisto had planned for them the moment Rin caught up with Yukio.

*Later That Night*  
||Dorm||

It was an awkward silence between the three, the brothers walked side by side as the girl follows them from behind, cautiously looking around for any nearby demons. Rin looks over his shoulders and sees this, then leans in and whispers to Yukio, "Is it really safe to let her in just like that...? I mean she belongs to Satan..." Yukio adjusts his glasses and looks as well, muttering, "As long as we don't order her something that will risk the lives of everyone else she'll be just fine... but there are a few things Sir Pheles left out about demon slaves... " "And they are...?" "Rin-sama, Yukio-sama," she spoke up as she comes to a halt.

"I can tell my is presence unwanted by both you and the familiars inside that building. I shall stay out here for the night instead." "You don't have to-" The girl turns her back on the brothers and draws her sword out, stabs the ground then plops herself on the ground. They were both at a lost at her strange action. "I will stay here for guard duty. You both can sleep peacefully from now on to know no other demon shall harm you both." "How can we trust you on that?" Rin asks, stepping in front of a surprised Yukio.

She stayed silent at first, then she reaches down her pocket and brings out silver cross choker in her gloved hand. "Samael- I mean... Mephistopheles told me if you both were to doubt me you are allowed to put this on me." Rin takes it and stares down at it in confusion. "This is-!" Yukio grabs the choker from his brother. "The legendary silver holy water! This is extremely rare to find and hard contain it!" "Mephistopheles said that if I do anything then you are allowed to end me without soiling your hands," she answers, her hand slightly twitches as she continues to watch the two with a blank stare.

Both brothers knew at this point they could trust the girl by that much, though Rin wasn't too keen on the idea of someone, especially a girl, to 'protect' them. Yukio, however, wanted to take this chance to study the actions of a demon slave. From what he was taught, before becoming an official exorcist, that demon slaves are in a different class compared to other demons. They don't belong to the lower and middle class, but they also don't belong to the higher class. That's what so dangerous about demon slaves. There is no specific vital verse for them, no way to figure out what their weakness is- only very few were successfully killed off.

But that all changed 9 years ago when a certain exorcist came up to take them all down at the source- the birthplace where all demon slaves are created. 'Still to think that some are still out there... what's going on?' Yukio wonders, glaring hard at the girl. Rin had no idea what to think of all this. He thought this girl was waiting for the chance to kill them like she was ordered to, but the moment she gave them the very thing that can kill her changed his idea of her completely. She is willing to hand over the very thing that could end her life just so they could trust her. Not entirely, but enough so they know she would never attempt kill either of them.

'There's no way I can do something like that...' Rin makes a fist, angrily thinking to himself as images of their fight flashes at the back of his mind, 'this demon is on a whole other level... unlike me, I can't control my flames as well as her... and she even used mine against us!' Right before the two were about to leave, she suddenly stands up when she got a better look at their injuries in a different angle. "Rin-sama! Yukio-sama!" She shots up on her feet and runs up to the two, surprising them at her sudden outburst. Grabbing both their hands in her own, the girl takes a dagger out of her sleeve and aims it at her wrist as she turns their hands over.

"Oi what are you-" Rin nearly bits his tongue off when he see's her slice her wrist without hesitation, her blood dripping as she firmly held their hands. They watch in shock as the blood suddenly starts to comes to life and move up from their hands to their arms all the way to rest of their body. Slowly, a small amount of black flames flickered every now and them as the blood crawls over any scratches on the surface. Caught off guard, Yukio almost lets go when his shoulder bursts into flames, but stops himself when the fire dies down to reveal his fully healed shoulder.

Once their injuries were completely gone, they start to move their bodies around and look at each other at a loss of words. Rin was the first to try and thank the demon, but both were surprised when she collapses to the ground on her knee's. "Are you alright!?" Without thinking, Rin goes down to her level and watches her with worried eyes. Slowly, he watches as her leg begins to bleed- as well as her shoulder- and all the bruises and scratches the two had earlier form on her skin. "Do not worry about me... it will only take a couple of hours before I can fully heal," she informs them, her voice still the same monotonous tone.

Hours Later

"Mmmmmmmm... Er! I can't take it!"

After hours of trying to sleep, Rin just couldn't close his eyes and ended up staring up at the ceiling for the next few hours. Sitting up in his bed, Rin stares across the the room to see Yukio wasn't present in the room. "Yukio?" He stands up and heads over the the window, rubbing his eyes and gives out a long yawn. "Hm...? She's still there..." he mutters as he spots the demon girl out the window, almost forgetting about her presence.

||Outfront||

He didn't know what brought him to go outside, but before he knew it he as standing a few feet away from where she sat. "Have you rested well Rin-sama?" she asks him, nearly giving Rin a heart attack when she spoke up. "Yeah..." Another silence pause between the two. Rin gulps, slowly walking up to her side and nervously glances down at her. Even though he knew she didn't have any feelings, he almost thought he saw a small look of content in those large blue eyes. "Assiah is much more quieter than Gehenna," she comments as she closes her eyes, allowing the cool night air to brush her face.

All Rin could do was stare at her pale face. "Say," he sits down beside her and asks, "what exactly is Gehenna like? I've heard a few things from Mephisto, but you seem alright to ask." It didn't take her long to give him a reply, "It's much more... lively on the other side. Demons always come to attack all of my previous masters'." "Previous masters?" he repeats while thinking at the back of his mind, 'If she's had that many masters before Satan... there must be a good reason why they let her go so easily...' The images of their fight never left his mind.

She almost killed him and Yukio if it wasn't for those bottle Mephisto gave his younger twin beforehand. Her hand twitches as she continues to explain, "My old masters didn't like me. They were afraid is what Satan-sama told me..." The girl hold her gloved hand up in the air.

"I have a power every demon wants, a power that is my eternal curse until I die. Even though I've vowed many times I shall protect them, I always end up transferring from one master to another. Blood related, but still different. Each one has a power no lesser demon fears. And yet I'm the only thing they fear."

At first he was terrified at the thought of how she's only served those related to Satan, but the idea of being given up multiple times no matter what she vows made him think other wise. What exactly caused her to become a slave in the first place? That is something he really wants to know. "Can I ask you something else? What exactly are the requirements for you to become my full slave? Just in case _I_ end up your master..." he sheepishly mutters on the last part, slightly blushing in embarrassment. The demon doesn't take notice of this and answers, "There are a few. Some of which humans are not accustomed to."

"Eh?" Rin was surprised to see her stand up.

"First you need to defeat the potential slave and spare her life-" that was something Rin obviously did. "Second, the servant and master must exchange an item to each other for both to keep. The master, an item which will act as the collar while the slave must give a part of herself to what ever his or her master chooses." She turns her head away she she opens up her jacket, revealing the long surgical scare on the right side of her stomach. Rin puts a hand over his mouth to stop himself from puking as she continues, "Third is what shall seal the bond between the two, the demon shall make her vows and the master shall seal the contract by transferring his power into the slaves body for the first time. That is the most important out of all the rest."

"What would happen if they don't make it official?" Rin almost wanted to gag at the way he said it. He made it sound like as it they were getting married! Her hand twitches again. "Then the slave will slowly wither away... without their contract being sealed, the slave shall die of starvation." Compared to how Mephisto explained it, hearing it from her personally sounds a little scary. "And you're not afraid?" he asks her. For a second, he thought he heard the girl snicker at this. Though he knew it was impossible. Demon slave are void of emotions, right?

She sits back by his side and says, "What we demon slaves fear worse than death is the failure of protecting out master. When we make out vows we mean it, so if anything were to happen to our master we'd have no worth left in this life except to avenge their death. That way we can peacefully retire ourselves from duty without any regret." "Retire..." Rin couldn't understand why at the time, but the way she was saying it sounded much more ominous than from how he understands it. It didn't sound like the kind of retirement he knew they way every one way talking about it.

Ending song: Sayonara I love you - cliff edge

 **Damn! The action at the start was extremely hard to picture and type down! Hahaha! It's so hard to picture an awesome fight in your head then write all the details down any way you can. That's the same problem I have with Winds of hope and Mercury Alchemist, mostly Winds of hope since I have to describe the magic battles. So I hope to continue this in the future! Please R &R and if I gain enough positive reviews I'm continue the story from this point. **


End file.
